Thank you's and Surprises
by speechless97
Summary: "Brian, what are you doing here?", she said, trying to seem unaffected by the black eye he was clearly developing. Emily could only think of a handful of people that would be able to physically punch her ex in the face. Demily at the end, one-shot.


**[Just something that wouldn't get out of my head. Oh yeah, and I totally made Brian up. Enjoy.]**

"_It's most presumptuous to believe we already know all the answers and will never get any more big surprises." _-Stanley Schmidt

Tears threatened to fall as she downed the last of her beer. No, she had promised herself she wouldn't cry over him. He wasn't worth it. What kind of boyfriend cheats after only barely 2 months of dating? 'One who's girlfriend is never home', a voice in her mind says. God, maybe she was just meant to be alone, she thought, to get 4 cats and die peacefully in her sleep, without anyone noticing she was gone. She sighed and got up to get another beer from the fridge when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and her jaw dropped. But then she caught herself and her surprise turned to anger, her gasp into a scowl.

"Brian, what are you doing here?", she said, trying to seem unaffected by the black eye he was clearly developing. Emily could only think of a handful of people that would be able to physically punch her ex in the face; he was 6'4 and in great shape.

"Em, I know I screwed up big time, and I was a total jerk but-", his eyes softened as he slowly reached for her hand.

No, she told herself, this douchebag didn't deserve her. But it seemed more like repeating Garcia's words in her head, like she didn't really believe them. Who was she kidding? All the shit she'd been through, all the baggage she had, she would be lucky to get a guy like Brian, any guy at all, for that matter. Maybe she should take him back.

But this wasn't what Emily Prentiss did. Maybe it was a pride thing, or just years of being pushed around by her mother, but she couldn't take him back.

"No, just go away Brian. Trust needs to be earned, and I just lost that, and my respect for you.", she practically spit in his face, hoping her words would be forever ingrained in his mind.

He just looked at her, dumbstruck, like she was the first girl to ever reject him.

Damn, she probably was.

"What happened to you face?", she added, softer. She'd cared about him, that didn't just go away in a day.

"Figure it out, _Princess._", he said, anger crossing his face, emphasizing the last word, with as much hate as he could fathom.

Then he just turned around and stormed away, leaving her standing on her doorstep, hair flowing in the wind.

But at least now she knew what happened to his face, she thought, and smiled to herself.

* * *

><p><p>

The knock on his door was unexpected, to say the least.

He barely had visitors, and when he did, they usually called in advance. That's why he was slightly worried as he opened the door.

His worry only increased when he saw Emily there, shivering.

"Prentiss, what-", he was in the middle of asking when she cut him off by pulling him into a hug.

To say he was surprised would be a huge understatement. Emily didn't just go around HUGGING people for no reason.

He was even more confused when she pulled her head away and said "Thank you", looking into his eyes.

Not that he was complaining. He loved the way that felt; the way her hair smelled, the way her skin felt on his own. He was convinced he could stay like that forever, but he realized that if he didn't pull away soon she'd most likely hurt him later, so he did.

"For what Emily?", he said gently, rubbing her shoulders to soothe the shivers rolling down her body.

"For Brian.", was her response, her eyes sad.

Oh, damn it, she figured it out. When had she seen him? Derek thought her and that son of a bitch were done. He wasn't good enough for her. That's why he decided to have a 'talk' with the bastard right after Garcia told him.

"You're thanking me... for punching your boyfriend in the face?", he said, slightly amused.

"Ex boyfriend.", she clarified. "And yes, I am. Thanks."

A rare genuine smile grazed her lips and Derek laughed.

She just amazed him sometimes. He'd expected her to be mad, confused, even sad, but here she was, thanking him.

"Always, Princess.", he said. "So, you wanna come inside? Or are you just gonna stand there freezing?", he said, smiling back at her.

The wind blew gently and her scent wafted in his direction. God, she always smelled good. Like lilacs. And her hair smelled like strawberries. You would think that would be a bad combination, but on her, somehow it worked.

And her hair would blow in the wind weightlessly, like it was doing right now.

Suddenly he realized he was staring, and that she hadn't answered yet. He assumed he'd gone too far, that she was trying to figure out a way to get out of his invitation.

That's why what she did next completely threw him off balance.

Because she kissed him. A slow, lingering kiss, that it would be easy to pull away from. But he didn't, he just kissed back, years of pent up desire coming out in that moment.

When she pulled away, he couldn't help but grin.

"What?", she said, eying him curiously.

"You are full of surprises, Emily.", he said, taking her hand and leading her inside.

**[This is a one-shot, I really have no inspiration to continue, sorry. But reviews make my day :D ]**


End file.
